


"Haunt You"

by thesongof_GrahamLecters



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU Hannibal, Alternate Universe, Anthony Dimmond To The Rescue, Confused Matthew Brown, Drinking to Cope, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Professor Will Graham, Verbal Abuse, Will Graham & Beverly Katz Friendship, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25923082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesongof_GrahamLecters/pseuds/thesongof_GrahamLecters
Summary: Will Graham is a university professor and successful author, Matthew Brown is a talented painter and also Will's obsessive ex-boyfriend. It all started when they broke up.
Relationships: Alana Bloom/Margot Verger, Anthony Dimmond/Hannibal Lecter, Matthew Brown/Anthony Dimmond, Matthew Brown/Will Graham, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 12





	"Haunt You"

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, I hope you're down for some Hannibal AU gay drama

“Mister. Can you hear me?"

_ Why is she speaking so loud? _ _Yes, I can hear you, go away._

“Do you want me to call somebody? Is this your apartment? Can you hear me, young man?”

The more she talked the more clearly he could hear her voice. Who was she anyway? Not that he really cared. _As if there is someone you can call… Yes, I live here, now shut up, please._ He realized that the words weren’t coming out of his mouth. He couldn’t speak right now or he didn’t want to make the effort. He tried to open his eyes. It was way too bright then he remembered it. He looked up. His vision was blurry, blinded by the sudden encounter with the light, he only hissed and waved his head as a response. The light was cruel as if it had a mission to destroy what was left of him, starting from his eyes. And this lady- God she was annoying. Matthew looked up to meet her eyes. She was leaning over him, she probably had a worried look but he couldn’t see her face clearly.

“Thanks.”, he mumbled as he closed his eyes again.

“You have to be more careful. You shouldn’t drink so much. Do you want me to call an ambulan-…”

_ I want you to shut up because if you don’t I swear to- _

“Hello. I will help him, Mrs. Thompson, thank you.”

“Is he your friend? You shouldn’t leave him to drink alone. What if next time he throws up? The whole floor will smell. This is a peaceful building I don’t need troublemakers on my floor.”

“I understand Mrs. Thompson. Don’t worry. Also, you don’t live on this floor so I believe that you won’t even notice the smell.”

“My cats have very sensitive noses. They will be bothered and then I will be.”

“I will make sure to bring air freshener for your cats if this happens then. What scent do they prefer?”

“You look like a nice young man, keep an eye on your neighbor. Since the other man moved… I often see him carrying bottles and-“

“Mrs. Thompson, I have to leave for work, I’m really sorry. Have a nice day.”

“Okay, okay. You don’t want to gossip with the old cat lady, I understand. Good day, Anthony.”

Matthew was still sitting on the floor. He heard their conversation partly but it was enough for him to come to his senses, partly. The loud-voiced annoying woman was the lady from the floor above him. He rarely spoke to her, Will was the one who knew most of the neighbors.  _Ah, fuck... Will. You moved but you still live in my head and everywhere I go… you’re there._

“Do you need help?”

The voice was thick and heavy and somehow... sweet. If honey could talk, it would probably sound that way. Matthew smiled slightly at the thought. He was still a little drunk, and the thought of talking honey seemed amusing to him.

“Hey, do you hear me?”

The honey man spoke again.

“Yeah. No, I’m fine.”

“If that’s how you look when you’re “fine” I can only imagine how you look when you’re not.”, there was something playful in his voice.

Matthew looked up. He looked up and for a moment his mind stopped working, the ringing in his ears mixed with the sound of his heart. He took a sharp breath and looked away quickly.  _Will. My Will is here for me. But you don’t sound like my Will. How are you?_

“You look like him. You’re not him, are you?”

“I’m afraid that I’m not quite sure who you're mistaking me for. I’m Anthony, I moved last week. 306.”, He pointed to his apartment door and continued, “anyway, when I said that I have to leave for work I wasn’t lying. So do you need any help or you’ll be okay on your own?”

“I’ll be fine, thanks.”, Matthew didn’t want his help. He could barely keep his eyes on him and at the same time, he didn’t want to break their eye contact.

“Okay then. See you later Oxford.” He laughed softly and left. 

His footsteps echoed in the hallway, and Matthew felt them like nails into his brain.  _Keys. Do I have them? Oxford? Why did he call me Oxford? Who’s that?_

The elevator door opened and closed and Matthew was feeling as if the world is against him. Every sound is louder and his head was spinning. _Keys, yes._

Getting up was harder than he expected. He was heavy. He grabbed the doorknob and made a serious effort to get to his feet. He leaned against the door and managed to unlock it after a while. Without even waiting to hear the door close behind him, he reached the bedroom and sat on the bed. The mirror in front of him was like a judge. It always stood there looking at him, waiting for him to return after another night, or day, filled with drinking and foggy memories. His eyes closed as he tried to get a clear picture of his reflection. He took off his jacket and noticed. He didn't read it, he couldn't, but he didn't need to, he knew what was written. _Oxford_. He was wearing Will’s navy colored Oxford hoodie.

“Will,” Тhe name came out of his mouth like a mantra.

His body relaxed and fell back. His eyes closed. But his mind was still working. Even when he was out of his mind, when he was under the influence of alcohol, when he slept, Will was always there.

**Author's Note:**

> So, it's a short chapter, I know but I have many things planned for the story so I'll try to make the other chapters a bit longer.  
> It will take Matthew some time to get over Will but he is getting there with some help from you-know-who. I want to let you know that Hannibal is going to show up very soon. Also, in the story Will graduated the University of Oxford, it's inspired by the fact that Hugh graduated from there. 
> 
> Next chapter will be up soon <3


End file.
